The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed up Zombies
|budget = $38,000|followed_by = |imagecat = The Increduibly Strange Creatures WhoStopped Living and Became Mixed up Zombies}}''The Incredibly Strange Creatures Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies ''(sometimes "!!?" is appended to the title) is a 1964 American monster movie written and directed by Ray Dennis Steckler. Steckler also starred in the film, builled under the pseudonym "Cash Flagg". Upon release, the film was widely panned and is regarded by some critics as being one of the worst movies ever made. Plot Free spirited Jerry (Steckler as "Flagg"), his girlfriend Angela (Sharon Walsh), and his buddy Harold (Atlas King) head out for day a seaside carnival. In one venue, a dance numer is performed by Marge (Carolyn Brandt), a superstitous alcoholic who drinks before and between shows, and her partner, Bill Ward, for a small audience. Backstage, Marge sees a black cat, and disturbed by its appearance, visits powerful carnival fortune-teller Estrella (Brett O'Hara) to find out what it means. In her fortune telling booth, Estrella predicts death for Marge, who runs out, terrifed, past Jerry, Angela, and Harold. The three decide to have their fortunes told. Estrella predicts "a death near water" for someone close to Angela. After leaving Estrella's booth, Jerry sees Estrella's sister Carmelita (Erina Enyo), stripper who hypnotizes him with her icy stare and he is compelled to see her act. Angela leaves the carnival, disgusted, with Harold in tow. After the snow, Jerry is tricked backstage into Estrella's room with a note and she turns Jerry into a zombie by hypnotizing him a spiraling wheel. Jerry then goes on a violent overnight rampage he will have on memory of, killing Marge and fatally wounding Bill. The next day, Jerry attempts to strangles his girlfriend Angela as well. It develops that Estrella, with her henchman Ortega (Jack Brady), has been turning carnival patrons into zomibes by throwing acid into their faces, then imprisoning them in her fortune telling booth. Interspersed through the film are several song-and-dance production numbers in the carnival's nightclub, with songs like "Choo Choo Ch'Boogie" and "Shook out of Shape". Jerry, suspicious of his fragmented memory, confronts Estrella t the carnival. He is hypnotized a second time, and that night, stabs a cranival showgirl and barker in the showgirl's home. Returning to Estrella, she throws acid in Jerry's face and attempts to imprison him, only to have her other zombies escape. The zombies immediately kill Estrella, Camelita, Ortega and several performers before being shot by police. Jerry, himself partially disfigued but not a zombie, escapes the carnival and is pursued to the shoreline, where the police shot him dead in front of Angela and Harold. Estrella's prediction of "a death near water" for someone close to Angela is fulfilled. Cast * Cash Flagg - Jerry * Sharon Walsh - Angela * Atlas King - Harold * Carolyn Brandt - Marge * Brett O'Hara - Estrella * Erina Enyo - Carmelita * Jack Brady - Ortega Production At the time of released, ''The Increduibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies ''was the second longest titled film in the horror genre (Roger Corman's The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent being the fiirst). External links * * * Category:Zombies film Category:American horror films Category:1964 films Category:Films of the 1960s Category:1960s Category:Zombie films Category:Monster films